Constitution
In Royal Parliament, 19 March, A.D. 2012 We the People of the Italian Republic,' in order to form a more unified and complete nation, provide protection of life, rights, and liberty for every man, woman, and child. In order to achieve this goal, unity and cooperation is needed from each of us so that our unalienable human rights will not be abused by other people, whether they be foreign or native, or the governments of these people. '' ''Article I: '' Section 1- The law making process will be dependant upon the Parliament of the Italian Republic. In order to pass a ball into becoming a federal law, two-thirds of Parliament must vote for the bill to be passed. If the bill is not successfully passed with two-thirds of Parliament, then the bill will be overturned. Section 2- The number of Parliamentary members depends highly on the number of citizens in the Italian Republic. For every twelve citizens, one member will be elected into Parliament. If the number of citizens drops between elections, the most recent member voted into Parliament will be removed from his/her position. Military officials and personnel are also included in the nation's total population. Section 3- Elections for Parliament will be held every two months. Each Parliament member is required to rerun for election against a new opponent that is not currently in Parliament. If no person decides to run for election within the election period, the Parliament members will remain in their position for another two months. Section 4- In order to run for Parliament, the elect must have been in the Italian Republic for three months. They cannot be in her military forces, which results in a direct threat to the elect's life. '' ''Section 5- Parliament has the ability to impeach the Prime Minister of the Italian Republic if he/she has committed heinous crimes against their country, such as treason, espionage, favoritism, conspiracy, et cetera. Two-thirds of Parliament must vote for this motion to be passed. Section 6- Parliament verifies or declines all appointments that the President and the Prime Minister have appointed (ie.: ambassadors, military officers, magistrates, ministers, et cetera). Section 7- Parliament can pass a law that the President has overturned, but the law must be voted on once again. In order to override, all Parliamentary members must unanimously vote for this bill to be passed. Section 8- Parliament has the authority to declare war, with a two-thirds vote. ''Article II:'' Section 1- The President of the Italian Republic will not change, unless the current one resigns. In no way can the President be elected into position, which would result in a complication with the ownership of the group. Section 2- The Prime Minister of the Italian Republic will be elected into office every six months. The Prime Minister must have been in the Italian Republic for six months, and must be personally approved by the President in order to run for office. Section 3- The Prime Minister can be removed from office for committing a crime against the Italian Republic (resulting in impeachment), or resignation. '' ''Section 4- The President of the Italian Republic is the overall commander of the Italian Republic's Armed Forces (ITAF). He will appoint all generals, and the Minister of Defence, with the approval of Parliament. Section 5- The Prime Minister will fill in for the President when he is on a leave of absence. A qualified leave of absence is a period of with the President is gone for three or more days at a time. In this time, the Prime Minister will also take over the duty as the commander of the military, along side the Vice Commandant of the military. Section 6- The President is allowed to overturn any law that he/she feels does not, or will not, suit the needs of the citizens. Once the law is overturned, it will go back to Parliament for review and editing, or re-voting. Section 7- The President and Prime Minister will decide on the Ministry (Cabinet). This includes the: * Minister of Defense '' * ''Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of Intelligence * Minister of Trade and Commerce * Minister of Justice * Minister of Internal Affairs ''Section 8- The President has the authority to declare war, but must have two-thirds of Parliament vote to accept the declaration. '' ''Article III:'' Section 1- There is a maximum number of seven magistrates, including one senior magistrate, and six associate magistrates. The magistrates will be known as the Grand Council. Section 2- The magistrates will be appointed be the President and the Prime Minister. Parliament will either verify or decline these appointments. Section 3- Magistrates will serve for life, or until resignation. A magistrate may also be removed by the President, Prime Minister, and Parliament, if they are not seen to be performing their duties correctly or properly. Section 4- The Grand Council reviews all laws passed by Parliament, and accepted by the President. If a law is not following the guidelines that this Constitution establishes, the law will abolished, and returned to Parliament for review and editing. Section 5- Parliament cannot override a decision to abolish a law by the Grand Council. Section 6- The Grand Council is the final court settlement. There is no court system beyond the Grand Council, unless the crime is brought up to international charges. ''Article IV:'' Parliament, whenever two-thirds deems it necessary, shall propose amendments to this Constitution. Provided that no amendment be made prior to the date of 17 May, 2012. ''Article V:'' '' Section 1- All citizens have the freedom of press, religion, and public expression. Parliament shall make no law declaring an official religion of this nation, or prohibiting the expression of emotions, thoughts, or ideas. Section 2- Citizens have the right to a fair trial for a crime the may or may not have committed. The jury will consist of other citizens, that do not know the defendant, or the prosecution. The judge will be the President, or a member of the Grand Council, preferably the senior magistrate. '' ''Section 3- Citizens cannot be held in a prison without proper charges brought upon them. The arresting officers may hold the suspect for thirty minutes. If charges have not been established in thirty minutes, they must be released from custody immediately. Section 4- No citizen shall be excluded based on their gender, race, ethnicity, religion, orientation, or other personal beliefs. Section 5- Under no circumstances should any citizen be killed or shot upon, unless they are attacking military members, allies, or other citizens. ''Article VI: Section 1- Once a nation has formed an alliance with the Italian Republic, one ambassador, of the President's or Prime Minister's choice, will be sent to that nation to represent this nation. Parliament must verify or decline this appointment. Section 2- If an ally of the Italian Republic declares war on a foreign nation, there is a five day time period to either declare war on that nation as well, or a proclamation of neutrality. '' ''Section 3- When an ambassador of an allied nation is on the soil of the Italian Republic, such as in the capital city of Provancina, they will be immediately taken to the Capitol building, or a secure facility, such as an embassy of that nation. Section 4- If the Italian Republic enters a coalition or alliance, such as the Collaborative National Security Council, the President and the Prime Minister are required to have a conference, meeting, or any type of gathering, with the chairman, imperator, et cetera, of that coalition or alliance. Written in Provancina on the ninteenth day of March in the year of two thousand and twelve. Italian Republic President - Juliane14 Italian Republic Prime Minister - BrownStan1998 CNSC Imperator - CloseEncounter ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Amendment I: The Prime Minister serves a term of three months. The maximum number of terms he can serve is four (maximum of 12 months, or one year). Amendment II: '' Parliament will consist of twelve members, one being from each province of Italy. If a vote is tied at 6-6, the Prime Minister will decide the tie. ''Amendment III: Sicilia is not a province of Italy, but a separate district, which its purpose is to be the capital. Sicilia will be the Italian version of the United States' Washington, D.C. Amendment IV: Any member of the government is able to serve in the military, so long as they do not use both titles at once. (For example, if a member of Parliament is a private in the military, they do not overrule a major, which is not in Parliament.) Amendment V: The Minister of Defence will fill in for the President as the Commander of the Armed Forces, if he is on a leave of absence (see AII, SV for a qualification of a leave of absence).